


"So, What Exactly is Going on Between You Two?"

by Six_Lily_Petals



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Relationship(s), Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Six_Lily_Petals/pseuds/Six_Lily_Petals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Iron Bull and Dorian enter into a relationship in a rather odd manner.  Everyone knows the rumors, but only they know the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"So, What Exactly is Going on Between You Two?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Euleogy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euleogy/gifts), [fnuckle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fnuckle/gifts).



Bull sat on the edge of his bed, stretching his arms then rubbing at his bad knee.  He was looking forward to a nice quiet evening.  The idea was dismissed the moment a body slammed against his door, then a shuffle of feet before a proper knock sounded. 

“Enter.”  A drunk at his doorstep?  This should be fun.

He heard a hand fumble with the knob before resorting to using both hands.  When the door swung up with more force than it needed, Bull had to count himself surprised to see Dorian stagger over the threshold. 

Bull rose to shut the door, but he kept his gaze on Dorian, amused to see the difficulty the man had in reaching the bed.  As Bull shut the door, he locked it.  Dorian threw himself on the bed, landing on his back.

“Alright, let’s get this over with.  Have your way with me so we may both sate our mutual curiosity.”

“Sorry, but no.”  Bull grabbed a chair and pulled it next to the bed.  He sat on it backward so he could fold his arms on the high back and rest his chin.

Dorian’s head lolled drunkenly as he flopped it over to look at Bull.  “But, I like sex.  Do we have to start with oral?  Is that what you mean?  I’m rather tired at the moment actually.”

“I know you’re tired.  Here, let me give you a hand.”  At that Bull navigated through the labyrinth that was Dorian’s attire.  He counted the buckles and laughed at the weak knots – he should teach sober Dorian how to do a double coin knot.  They took a little more time, but looked nicer. 

Fully naked, Bull noticed a few bruises.  He probed them to test the severity, Dorian merely giggled.  “You did this tonight?  How much have you had?”

Dorian blew a spurt of air and waved his hand.  _Too much_. 

Bull’s knee protested when he got up again, angry to still be working this late at night.  In his trunk he pulled out some elfroot balm.  He lathered up his hands and set to work.  His hand engulfed the trim mage, easily palming his ribs, hips, calves, every inch that had been abused on the trip up the three flights of stairs to Bull’s quarters. 

Dorian hummed with immense pleasure, drifting in and out of sleep.  Task complete, he scooped the man up in his arms, he liked the weight he had to him.  It was solid and heavy, he was certainly no pampered noble who sat on his ass all day.

Bull tucked him under the covers and delicately lay his head on the pillow, careful to not wake him.  Looking down on the man, Bull thought on all the missions they’d done together, the mountains and rivers they’d crossed, the crazy shit they’d had to kill.  No, Dorian was no delicate flower…and yet, he was. 

The pain in his knee yelled at him again and this time Bull listened.  Cleaning his hands of the elfroot balm on his knee, he climbed into bed next to Dorian.  He thought about where this might lead, probably nowhere, but then again, who knows?

****

Dorian woke in an unfamiliar bed.  That wasn’t too strange.  What was most strange was how much his body wanted to roll toward the center from the slant of the mattress.  _What in the…_

Dorian yelped as he leapt out the bed, hindered significantly by the sheets he’d tangled himself up in.  His flailing and screaming had woken his bed partner.  Bull rolled over, his massive frame made the bed creak.

“Good morning to you too big guy.”  Still on his side, Bull propped his head on a hand and looked down at Dorian sprawled on the floor.  Although the warrior was typically bare-chested, the context of a bed and crumpled sheets made Dorian’s heart skip a beat.  His eyes were naturally drawn to Bull’s waist, which was woefully covered.  His eyes then settled for roaming back up his abdomen to wash over his chest. 

“Like what you see?  I can make them dance if you want me to.”

“Eugh, I most certainly do not.”  Dorian turned from the bed to scan the room.  He found his clothed folded neatly on a dresser across the room.  With as much dignity he could muster, the stood and padded over the wooden floor to get dressed.  The silence from Bull was unnerving.  It was only once he had pants on that he broached the elephant in the room. 

“Did you…”

“No.”

“Then did I…”

“Nope.”  Although his back was turned, he could hear the grin in Bull’s answer.

He turned on the insufferable man with ire, “Then I don’t see why you seem so pleased with yourself.  Too good for a Vint are you?”

Bull rolled his eye then lay back in the bed to stare up at the ceiling.  “Naw, you were too drunk to do anything anyway.  I’m a lot of things, and people think even worse of me, but I’m definitely not a rapist.”

Dorian was stunned.  This was a first for him.  Even with partners who were wholly consentual and sober, no one ever gave him consideration.  Not like this. 

Bull rolled back over, “Tell you what, if you’re still interested, come back tonight and we’ll do it right.”

“As if I would!  Disgusting!”  Dorian grabbed the last of his belongings and stormed out.  The nerve of some people.

 

The nerve of him.  Bull had been nothing but a gentleman and he’s basically spat at the hospitality.  Three days had passed since that night and the guilt had finally eaten away at him.  Dorian waited until dusk before showing up at Bull’s door.

“Dorian!  There you are!  I was beginning to think I would be eating alone!”  Bull tugged him into the bedroom and shut the door behind them. 

Dorian let out a small gasp as he found a dinner setting laid out.  A full tapas spread of every sweet Tevinter delicacy that could be found south of the Waking Sea.  Bull slapped him hard on the back that he lost his footing, Bull caught him before he fell on his face.

“Ahhaha!  Good one eh?”

“How could you possibly know?”  In a daze, Dorian followed to join Bull at the table. 

Bull poured the wine for them both, “Ben-hassrath, remember?”

The night was the most pleasant even Dorian had ever had since arriving in the south.  Actually the best night of his life.  They sat and ate, discussing their favorite dishes and fervently trying to convince the other of the merits of particular favorites.  Somehow the night progressed to them lying in bed next to each other.  Dressed, completely devoid of sexual tension as they managed to speak of past lovers, favorite moves and toys. 

It was freeing.  Dorian could talk about anyone, anything, any act, and there would be no judgement, silent or otherwise from The Iron Bull.  The conversation slowly died as they both tired. 

“Bull, would you be amenable to repeating this little…thing we have going?”

“Sure thing sweet tits.”  He have Dorian a firm pat on the chest then fell asleep.

Dorian soon followed, falling into the best sleep he’d ever had. 

 

They continued like this for weeks, not every night, but most.  The meals were less lavish than the first since coin wasn’t endless.  Eventually people began to comment.  Then one day, Dorian was accosted by the Inquisitor.  She was rather direct about the whole matter.

“What’s going on between you and Iron Bull _exactly_?” The roguish elf was only a few inches shorter than he, yet she managed to stand back the perfect distance to keep from awkwardly looking up at him.

“At first, it was an ill-considered night after drinking.  Then there was a second time.  Then…I don’t know what’s ‘going on’ to be honest.  I suspect, neither does The Bull.”  Dorian laughed aloud at the whole absurdity of the situation.  “Now that I’ve said it out loud, my ancestors are officially turning in their graves.  Ah, well…”

The Inquisitor wrapped Dorian in an unexpected hug, her face pressed against his chest.  She pulled away before Dorian could decide as whether he should reciprocate or why.  She smiled brightly up at him, he long ears twitched in an adorable manner.  Dorian had to smile at the beauty that was unguarded happiness standing before him.

“I wanted to be sure you are happy.  For all that you give of yourself to others, you deserve to be selfish in this.”

****

Throughout the day, Dorian paid more attention to the rumors that floated about.  All of them assumed that he and the Iron Bull were engaged in wild, savage sex.  Dorian was glad when he could escape to Bull’s room, it was frustrating that two men couldn’t be seen together and people not automatically assume they were fucking each other’s brains out.  Not that he hadn’t thought about it, it just…hadn’t come up.

 

“Bull, with what we’re doing, should we be having sex?  Is that where this is leading?”

Bull shrugged, “It’s up to you.  We can have sex, or not.  It doesn’t matter to me.”

“Because you’ll get it somewhere else I suppose.”  Typical, Dorian thought.  Every barmaid downstairs had their eyes on ‘riding the Bull’.

“No.  I don’t work that way.  So long as we’re together, you have my full attention.”

“What about your crude comments about our relationship, about your previous relationships that you are so eager to share oh, so _very_ publicly.”

“Maker’s balls, Dorian.  It’s all a role!  Haven’t you ever pretended to be something you’re not?”

Dorian charged Bull stopping short to have their faces but a breath away.  “ **NEVER!**   I will not pretend!”  He jabbed his angry finger into the man’s chest.  “I will not be bullied; I will not be pressured by anyone!  If my countrymen, fuck, my own **parents** couldn’t do it, then neither can you!” 

Dorian was furious and was only slightly disgusted to see that he was spitting on the Qunari, but in his bitter rage, he didn’t care.  “Fuck you!  I will never, never pretend to be something that I am not!” 

Ever so gently the Bull reached out, slowly, tentatively, giving Dorian every opportunity to say ‘no’ but the mage was curious and surprised.  He didn’t want to show weakness, so he let this ride out.  He waited, seething through his teeth as he maintained his snarl.  To his surprise, Bull held, then caressed him.  His massive hands cupped his shoulders and as he drew Dorian closer, one hand skirted up his neck to the back of his head, filtering reverently through Dorian’s hair. 

When their lips met, it was unlike anything Dorian would have imagined of the warrior powerhouse.  The first contact was sudden and light.  The next one they held together, pressing the delicate skin hard.  The third was full, heady, and open mouthed.  Soft moans and heated sighs came from the both.  They were becoming swept up in the moment.  Dorian temporally forgetting his outburst as his needy hands sought out the hard muscles his eyes had glazed with sinful thoughts.   

Before they were too far gone, Bull peeled away from Dorian.  Both men were panting, “You should never have to pretend.  Which is why I do.  People already assume we’re banging, because that’s all their narrow little brains can handle.  I keep up the illusion so they don’t ask what we really do together.  You deserve that privacy, Kadan.  What we do together, it’s for us.  Not them.”

“I…”  Dorian cast his eyes to the ground, concerned at what the answer may be, but he was desperate to have resolution.  “I want to continue to be with you.  You make me believe that there can me more and just a good fuck between two men.  That’s what I want.  I want more.  If you are not of the same accord, then tell me now.  Be honest and let me go.”

“Kadan…”  Bull rolled his head in a large circle as he took a deep breath, then released it in a rumbling growl.  “You always assume the worst.  It’s like our first night together all over again.”  Bull cupped Dorian’s face lightly, raising it to have them share a passionate kiss.  Dorian was breathless as Bull’s tongue found his.  His stomach fluttered and his groin ached.  They both leaned into each other. 

“I will be by your side for as long as this works.  Neither of us are naïve enough to think this will be forever.”

Dorian hooked his fingers into Bull’s belt, then walked backwards with a sly grin on his face.  “Well, it’s a good thing that when we Tevinters find something we love, we latch onto it with ferocity and never let go.”  He chuckled as Bull’s body landed on top of his when they hit the edge of the bed.  “I’m not letting you go for a long time, you're mine Amatus.”

Bull laughed back and began to nip small kisses up Dorian’s throat.  “Good to know.”  Reaching Dorian’s mouth, he found the man wrapped his arms around Bull’s neck, keeping him firmly planted in place.

“Kadan, it’s hard for us to lie together with me on top.  The horns, remember?  Hop up and we’ll go to bed.”

“Not tonight.  I want you on top.” 

Bull pulled away, hands braced at either side of Dorian’s head.  “Tell me again.  I want to be sure I understand you and that this is what you want.  I don’t need some pity fuck because I said something nice to you.”

“If I didn’t have immediate need for your prized jewels, then I’d soundly knee you so hard you’d taste them in the back of your throat!”

Bull’s mouth crashed on Dorian’s, “Yes, that’s what I needed to hear.  Let me fuck you Kadan.  Let me give you what you need.”

 

And it was.

It was more than anything could have asked for.  Better than an orgy, better than being the king of Thedas. 

They had sex with the room well lit.  Dorian watched every moment.  Bull was tender, he lavished genuine praise and peppered the seriousness with his horrid jokes.  Their bodies made odd sounds, some things didn’t go as pretty as they did in stories.  It was messy and sweet and perfect.

Dorian had been led to believe that the mark of a good lover was the noises one elicited from their partner. 

They laughed together. 

The night was wonderous.  Dorian never knew that so much of himself could be spread bare before another person and they relish in it.  The feeling was mutual, as Dorian craved to have Bull pinch and slap fondly.  To tease him and embarrass him in the privacy of their room. 

Eventually they hit their respective climax hours later.  Possibly from their bodies deciding that enough was enough and that there wasn’t an ounce of energy remaining to keep the ride going. 

Bull lay in the center of the bed, head at the foot for his horns to jut over the edge.  Dorian curled against his side, an arm and a leg draped over the gentle giant of a man.  He kissed at the slab of muscle in his face and closed his eyes, exhausted and ready for sleep.

Dorian sighed, “Good night, my heart.”

Bull tilted his head to place a kiss on the top of Dorian’s sweat damp hair.  “Good night, my beloved.”


End file.
